Sweetest Thing Ever
by Cheshire's Riddles
Summary: This is a one-shot of the aliens coming back to Earth after six years. It does talk about some Kisshu and Ichigo, as well as Pie and Lettuce, but it is mostly Tart and Pudding. That is because this is a story for my little sister who loves the story. So I hope you like it and please review.


**Hey, I know I should be working on other things but I needed to write this. This is a story for my younger sister. **

**It is her 11****th**** birthday coming up and this is her present. She just loves Pudding and Tart and even calls herself Pudding sometimes.**

**Hope you enjoy it as much as she does. **

**-0o0-**

Tart's POV

Six years, I can't believe it has been that long. It seems like only yesterday I was trying to pry off that annoying monkey from my body, and was yelling at her to stop calling me by that stupid nickname she came up with. I am glad Kisshu could finally shut up about missing the old hag. Maybe I should probably start calling her by her name since she will become my sister-in-law soon, or at least she will be when Kisshu is done with her. Not to mention the fishy girl will be Pie's girlfriend if he could help it. Pie had fallen for her around the time of our last battle with them. He, of course, refuses to admit it, stubborn and emotionless as always. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, he just never shows his emotions to many people; Kisshu, out parents, and me are the only ones I knew about. Then there was me. I didn't want to admit it either but I too had fallen for the enemy. The little hyper monkey mew had taken my heart without even knowing it. The first time I noticed I liked her was when we were trapped under the dome. Well, I wasn't trapped because I could teleport, but she was doomed. Yet, just when she was running out of air, I couldn't take it anymore and saved not only her, but the dome as well. I said it was because I hadn't seen her cry, but I knew it was other reasons too. I kept calling her annoying and childish, but truthfully it was only me trying to hide my interest in her. I wasn't like Kisshu, who would stalk her and tried to make her like me. She would have thought I wanted to play with her if I did. That was just the way she was. Then when I finally did get her to cry, over my death no less, I felt terrible. I wanted her to keep that annoying smile she always wore on her face, tears didn't suit her. It was as I drew my final breath that I knew I loved her. I was in love with Pudding Fong. That's why I promised to come back. I only said it was for the candy to keep to my personality, and to stop her from jumping on me, which she did anyway. I them left with a heavy heart. I knew I would be returning and my home and planet would be safe, but I didn't really want to leave Earth, at least not one person on Earth's surface. I knew Kisshu felt the same because he had to leave the only girl he was ever interested in. He never really did like the girls on our planet; he was always too concerned about getting stronger and saving the planet. Pie probably felt something when we were leaving, but I couldn't say what. He never really got to talk with her and get to know her on a personal level.

"How much longer?" Kisshu asked. "I want to see my Koneko-chan." We were all sitting in the cockpit of our ship. Pie and I were controlling the ship, and Kisshu was waiting behind us. He couldn't really concentrate on piloting the ship knowing we were going back to Earth.

"Be quiet." Pie grumbled. Kisshu had been whining for hours now about getting to our destination. I know I was getting antsy but I wasn't going to start acting like a little kid like he was. "We will be there in an hour. Do you think you can wait that much longer?"

"Why don't you go practice what you are going to say to her. You know she will probably be with her boyfriend still." I teased. I hoped he didn't think he could just pop in and the old hag would just throw herself at him and kiss him.

"Well what about you, shouldn't you go practice too?! Then again that monkey is going o jump all over you no matter what you say. I bed you won't even get a word in." Kisshu shot back, glaring at me.

"Shut up! Both of you! Either you both be quiet or take the fight to the training and try not to hurt each other too bad." Pie yelled. Kisshu and I exchanged a glare before staying quiet. We both didn't want to have fresh cuts before seeing our girls. I thought about what he said and knew that it was most likely true. Pudding would be jumping all over me I probably wouldn't get a chance to tell her how I feel. Maybe if I kissed her, then that might get her… oh great! I was thinking like Kisshu now. I should really stop hanging out with him all the time. In my defense, we had become celebrities with fan girls and everything that went with it after bring back the mew aqua and saving the planet. We were together not to be together but just to get away from everyone. We had our girls on Earth whom we loved; we had no plans about getting involved with the girls from our home planet. The remaining hour to Earth was long and boring. Nobody talked, and I felt like I was going to die again. When Pie finally turned off the ship and announced we were in teleporting range, I ran to the window. Unfortunately I could not see Earth, but that was probably because Pie had left ship farther out so the people on Earth could not find it.

"I'm gone!" Kisshu said quickly before teleporting off to Earth. I didn't blame him for leaving, I wanted to see Pudding as well, but I had to help Pie lock up the ship. I heard Pie sigh behind me, and I looked at him with a little hope, thinking he would let me go with Kisshu.

"You might as well go. I can set up everything here much quicker without you." Pie sighed.

"Thanks, Pie. You're the best!" I cried happily before teleporting off. I went to the café first, since I really didn't know where I could find Pudding. It was open with people coming out in masses. They had either just closed or told the costumers to leave because Kisshu had already popped in. In the groups of people streaming from the doors, I saw Lettuce coming out in a little green maids outfit. _"Pie is going to love that."_ I thought evilly to myself. She reached over to the wall and flipped a sign that read 'open' and changed it to 'closed'. She was looking up to the sky hopefully. _"I guess Pie doesn't have to worry about someone trying to steal his fish girl."_ I teleported in the little building when I knew every one of the customers were out of the café and I saw all the girls, all in little maid outfits of their respective colors, and Blondie, and the cake man. Kisshu was holding his girl, and to my surprise, they were kissing. Normally that wouldn't be such a surprise considering Kisshu's personality, but to see the old hag… I mean Ichigo; kissing him back was a big deal. I had always thought that she hated him. I wondered what happened to that guy she use to like, though I knew Kisshu wasn't thinking about him.

"TARU-TARU!" A high squeaky voice called. I flinched when I saw my beautiful blond running up to me and attacked me into a hug.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" I grumbled pulling her into a tighter hug. It felt so good to have her in my arms, almost like she was meant to be there. Great, now I was really sounding like Kisshu.

"Taru-Taru came back to play with Pudding! Pudding is so happy that Taru-Taru came back, just like he promised. Pudding didn't bring Taru-Taru's candy to work today though, na no da." She said. I personally didn't even care for the candy, even if it was the sweetest thing ever. I could always get it later. Right now I just wanted to be with Pudding, and have her in my arms. I wondered if I could tell her how I felt about her now, but then again I wanted to do that when we were alone. I didn't want anyone ruining it.

"Hey, Kisshu, be careful not to suffocate her. She is not like you, she needed air to breath." I yelled at the two still kissing, well they were before my comment. Ichigo turned to me with a frown, probably mad that I ruined the moment.

"Shut up, you little runt!" She called angrily. I don't know how I missed being called that, but I wasn't going to let her to call me that ever again.

"I am not a runt, you old hag. I am so going to get payback for all times you called me a runt when you're my sister-in-law." I jeered at her. She blushed at the comment while everyone else laughed, well except for Ichigo and Kisshu. I could tell he was going to yell at me later, saying I would never be able to touch his bride. He was going to do it now, but Lettuce stepped in before he could.

"Um, are you two? I mean you and Kisshu that is, are you the only two…" She stuttered. I knew she was asking about Pie. I could see it written all over her face.

"Pie is up in the ship. He should be down soon. He just has to stop it from floating away in space and keep it hidden away from Earth's sensors." I explained. I could see the hopeful look in her eyes twinkle with delight when I told her. No sooner had I finished did Pie teleport into the room. He looked ant Pudding hanging onto me, even thought I was still floating a few feet in the air.

"After six years, I guess some things never change." He sighed, and Pudding held me closer. I glared at him. It wasn't my fault Pudding was the same as she was six years ago, not that I would want her to change. I probably would have been devastated if I had come back and my Pudding didn't attacking me with a hug or talking in third person. I don't know what I would have done if she didn't call me by that annoying nickname she came up with. Pie then looked over at his other brother and the old hag, who were once again having a no breathing contest. I saw Pie's eye widen a little in shock, no one else would have noticed it though. It was one of the things I had learned when reading his emotions over the many years of my life. "I apologize. I guess some things do change." Everyone laughed at that. He greeted the rest of the people in the little café and I smirked when Lettuce blushed when he said her name.

"Now that everyone is here: Zakuro, Mint, Ryou, will you please come with me. I might need your help in picking out some desserts for our guest." Keiichiro said, ushering the extra into the kitchen. I wondered what kinds of sweet things they would bring out. Chocolate would have been the best but I wanted to try some other sweets too.

"Will you need my help?" Lettuce asked.

"No, no. We're fine. Why don't you tale to Pie. I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on." Zakuro said before all four of them disappeared into the kitchen. I wanted to laugh at that. They were trying to get them together. Well they could use all the help they could get; both of them were too shy to openly admit their feeling for one another.

"Come one, Pudding. Let's get some candy." I smiled at her and she nodded. I looked back to my brothers and smirked. "Now remember, whether you are kissing the old hag, or Lettuce. They both need air to breath, so you have to stop kissing long enough for that." I joked and I saw Pie noticeably widen his eyes in anger. I knew I was going to be hurt if I stayed any longer, so I quickly took Pudding and teleported out. Since I didn't know where the candy store was, I teleported us to the area in front of her house.

"Hey, Taru-Taru, how did you know Pudding kept your candy at her house?" She asked finally letting go off me ad walking towards her house. I knew that if I was going to tell her that I loved her, now was the time. This is when we were alone and there was no one who would break us a part.

"Pudding, wait" I called grabbing her hand. She turned to look at me. "I want to tell you something. Something I should have told you six years ago."

"What it is, Taru-Taru?" Her face never seemed to stop smiling, and that was just the way I wanted it to stay. I wondered for the first time if she even did like me. I couldn't tell if she really did like me or if this was how she acted with everyone. I remembered about the guy that was supposed to be her fiancé. Was she still engaged with him? Could this all be a mistake? I pulled her close to me and didn't let her go.

"I love you, Pudding." I whispered in her ear before quickly capturing her lips. I wanted one real kiss from her, even if she didn't like me. I smiled against her lips when she kissed me back. She pulled away first.

"I love you too, Taruto." She smiled, and then leaned back into me, and we continued to kiss again. I couldn't believe I had waited six years for this. I would never mix the taste of candy to the taste of her lips because her lips were the sweetest things ever.

**-0o0-**

**SO there you go, my first really, Pudding/ Tart story.**

**Hope everyone liked it and I hope my little sister does to.**

**Thank you for reading, now please review.**


End file.
